The Story of One Day
by KTBallerina
Summary: Twenty-four hours in the life of Draco Malfoy leading up til his initiation into the Death Eaters. Will consist of 24 chapters if reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of One Day

Summary: Twenty-four hours in the life of Draco Malfoy leading up til his initiation into the Death Eaters. Comprised of stories that explain Draco, some are flashbacks and others occur in the present.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am merely a high school girl, who is broke and works too much and wants to go to college. I own nothing you recognize.

December 31st 12:00 a.m.

New Years Eve was descending upon the castle slowly, those who had waited for redemption and a new chance were eagerly awaiting the new year. Every student at Hogwarts was preparing for some sort of celebration. In Gryffindor Tower the infamous trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley still slept dreaming of the day ahead filled with fun. Little Ginevra Weasley was also still slumbering, having fallen asleep while reading _Jane Eyre_.The loyal students of Hufflepuffhad dozed off hours ago, after all they were content with the way they lived their lives. The Ravenclaws had not yet retired, still studying hard. There would be no time for play tomorrow, but perhaps time to read a novel for pure fun. The Slytherins were mixed, some still awake ambitiously pursuing their books, others pursuing other objects of desire. All the students of Hogwarts were joyfully anticipating the new year, the new beginning. Actually that's a lie, not every student was happy about the upcoming festivity.

In the deepest part of the castle, Draco Malfoy sat on his bed alone. At midnight tonight he will turn sixteen, just old enough to become a member of the Dark Circle. Just old enough to torture, rape, and kill. Although he did not claim any sort of fondness for muggles, he was truly apathetic. However, it was not his place to make any sort of judgments for his own life, he was bound by the rules of the Malfoy Code. His father had long ago told him how his life would be, he was to have everything. Lucius had arranged his life to be perfect. He had planned for Draco to inherit his place within Voldemort's circle, bringing him safety and security. Draco had sworn his undying loyalty to the Malfoy Code, but wanted nothing more than to reject it. His father had ensured him to be spared from everything- except watching. He had been forced to see his life lived for another's glory, his father's glory. Draco had been his father's crowning achievement, the perfect heir to the Malfoy line. The last part of the Code was to continue and better the Malfoy line, Lucius' time as leader of their mighty clan was ending. This was the day that would be the transfer of power to his flawless heir. Indeed, Draconis Lucius Cassius Malfoy was the ideal heir, but at the stroke of midnight tonight he would become ruined. He would be bound to live by another code, bound to another master besides himself, to Lord Voldemort, in the end he would have to abide by only one code. For a Malfoy decisions are never hard to make, only the execution.

Draco had been taught for his entire life that Malfoys were excellence, there is no cap on excellence, it is never ending. Each Malfoy was physically perfect, mentally superior, and ambitious. His mother, though a Malfoy only by marriage fit this description, that is why Lucius Malfoy had to have her.

Flashback

A twenty year old, Lucius Malfoy was surrounded by men at a party, all hoping to talk business. Unfortunately for them Lucius wanted only to speak with Orion Black, which puzzled many others who felt they were in a better position to aid the Malfoy line. Orion was an old man, nearly three times as old as Lucius, but his mind was still in perfect condition. However, it was not Orion's condition that Lucius was interested in, but his youngest daughter, Narcissa. She was the proverbial crown jewel of the Black line. After her sister had shamed the family by running off with a muggle named Ted Tonks, Narcissa had brought new glory by winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the first witch to ever have won the competition. Not only was she miraculously intelligent, but she was beautiful. Her long fair hair reached to her waist and her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. Yet, she was not conceited or arrogant because of her victories, she remained unfailingly polite at every occasion. Naturally, Lucius had seen her and wanted her, and that was the first rule of the Malfoy Code. A Malfoy gets everything he desires.

Luckily for Lucius, Narcissa's father saw only the advantages of aligning himself with the young Malfoy. Narcissa saw Lucius as a man, not the average boy and immediately fell in love with him. Sadly, Lucius wanted her, he did not love her. So they were married with a promise to honor, obey, and trust each other. Consequently, Lucius did little to hide his love affairs from his young wife.

One day Narcissa returned early from shopping to find Lucius with one of his flings and was terribly enraged.

"Lucius, how dare you do this to me! I trusted you," she cried unhappily. She could not look her husband in the face.

"Narcissa, when have I lied to you?" he demanded. Narcissa thought hard, but could not remember one time he had told her he loved her. He had not lied, he was right. The truth hit Narcissa in the face. She had always dreamed of being more than the trophy wife of a powerful wizard.

"Do you love me?" she asked plainly trying to avoid his eyes.

"No, my sweet Narcissa, I can't lie to you," he replied softly. And that is how they lived their lives. From this unhappy marriage was born Draco, who was very much loved by his mother. After his birth Lucius' indiscretions slowly disappeared and he began to fall in love with his beautiful wife. By this time however, her heart had already hardened against him. No matter how hard he tried she could never love him. So Draco had grown up with two very loving parents if not towards one another.

Narcissa had been a wonderful mother to Draco, but coddled him far too much. His father had also been great, but did not coddle him enough and at times expected far too much of him. Draco desired Lucius' praise so badly, small compliments could keep him happy for weeks, but criticisms would cause him deep depression and regret. Luckily, for Lucius or Draco or both, Draco was extremely talented even at a young age. Draco had especially excelled at Quidditch, a trait no doubt inherited from his father. This had made Lucius insanely proud, yet he always pushed Draco a little further than necessary. He had a private instructor teach him everyday since he was three. Draco had inherited his obstinate nature from his father as well, and always insisted on proving he was better than everyone else. And in his father and mother's eyes he was. He was a Malfoy and a Black, there was no purer blood possible.

During one of his Quidditch lessons Draco would learn his first life lesson, which he would be doomed to repeat over and over again. No matter how good you are, there is always someone a little bit better than you are. Draco had insisted on flying higher and faster than necessary on this occasion, even though the instructor had warned him not to. As the young Malfoy heir flew higher he lost control of his broom. Perhaps, it was the wind that day or maybe his Quidditch abilities were not so well-honed as his parents thought, but that was the day Draco experienced his first major failing.

As punishment for both his recklessness and his stupidity, Lucius refused to allow Narcissa heal the bones magically. Although Narcissa was not happy she obeyed her husband, after all she had no choice. Secretly Narcissa gave Draco a potion to help him recover his strength, once again coddling the already spoiled Malfoy heir. His father showed him no mercy, but it made Draco strong, and his speedy recovery and lack of complaint earned Lucius' praise. Draco was grounded, literally for a whole year, not allowed to fly at all. That was the day Draco learned the price of pride and arrogance, or maybe not.

Present

The more Draco thought about that day, the more he remembered why he was so afraid of failure. No one had ever suffered through his failings with him. He had traveled every road alone. Except when he was on top. When he caught the snitch or got the highest marks on a test there was always people to help him celebrate his triumphs. His father had always celebrated his triumphs, but his mother had helped him cope with his losses. Even though the accident had happened twelve years ago, old wounds seemed to be torn open.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review for me, but make them constructive, okay? Thanks a bunch, Love KTBallerina.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of One Day

Summary: Twenty-four hours in the life of Draco Malfoy leading up til his initiation into the Death Eaters. Comprised of stories that explain Draco, some are flashbacks and others occur in the present.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am merely a high school girl, who is broke and works too much and wants to go to college. I own nothing you recognize.

December 31st 1:00 a.m.

Draco's parent's actions had affected their son deeply. Ultimately, he would become like his father, afraid to love. Of course Draco had fallen in love with a girl at school, but she was untouchable to him. While some might argue nothing was unobtainable for a Malfoy, Draco knew better. She was Ginevra Weasley, the undying fan and worshipper of Harry Potter. The two were inseparable, they claimed to be best friends, but Draco, along with everyone at Hogwarts, suspected more. The two seemed to care so deeply for one another. It seemed terribly unfair to Draco that Harry had captured the heart of the only girl Draco had ever loved.

Of course he had not only recently fallen in love with her, he had liked her from the first time he saw her in Flourish and Blotts. She had been so in love with Harry even then, willing to stand up for him and such. No one had ever stood up for Draco like that. Ginny seemed to have a sauciness about her that was all her own, it made her unique. Ravishing beauties were a dime a dozen amongst old Slytherin families, money could buy everything after all. She had a natural beauty with red hair and deep brown eyes. However, it was not her beauty that attracted Draco to her, it was her sincere nature. She seemed innocent and pure, and nothing in Draco's world had ever been innocent or pure.

Ginny Weasley on the other hand, saw Draco as a brute, and to her, he was. He was rude and insulted her almost everyday. But he had too, if he did not hate her, he would surely grow to love her. He had to keep up his façade if he intended to survive in the Slytherin. Draco had to live by the Malfoy Code and the Malfoy Code made it impossible for them to be together. Draco was prohibited to mingle with those of lower social order than he. It bound him to girls like Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson was about as far away from Ginny Weasley as you can get. She was ruthless and cutthroat, definitely not sincere. Although she was a very beautiful girl, her heart was…well let's just say she didn't have one. She had proven to be one Draco's best friends from the day they had met. Oh, how he remembered the first time he met Miss Pansy Parkinson.

Flashback

Lucius Malfoy had warned Draco that he was expecting some very important company in the form of a business associate and his young daughter. Her name was Pansy, and Draco was to be on his best behavior. Sadly, Draco was still at the age where he considered girls to be rather icky. Especially little girls named Pansy. He had heard his father refer to other men as pansies and knew it was not a good thing. Before they arrived Lucius gave his son a strong warning.

"You are to behaive, you will do whatever your guest wants, and if I hear one bad report you'll be grounded from your broom for so long you'll be at Hogwarts when you get it back!" his father threatened. That was enough motivation to make Draco polite for one afternoon.

Later that day, a man and his daughter arrived. Mr. Parkinson was a rather old man, too old to be Pansy's father, or so it seemed to Draco. Pansy, herself was pretty, dressed like a princess in elegant robes. She had golden brown hair and blue eyes that reminded Draco of the sky on a summer's day.

"Draco, this is Pansy, she will be your playmate for the afternoon," Lucius informed him sternly, "Charles in you'll just step into my office we can discuss the plans." He gestured to office and led the man inside, leaving Draco with the little girl.

"I'm Pansy," the announced again as though Draco was deaf, dumb, and blind.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he told her equally snootily. "How old are you?" Draco demanded hoping he was older. Older people always got to be the boss of younger people.

"Five," she replied glancing around the room overfilled with the most exquisite toys any child had ever seen.

"Well, I'm six," he said as though this settled the matter.

"Let's tea party. I'll be the host and you can be the guest," she said in a bossy sort of tone. She found a tea set amongst the huge mountain of toys. Draco squirmed with disguist, tea parties are for girls, he thought angrily. Dad doesn't want him to become a puff, he doesn't want Draco to be a girl.

"No way," Draco told the girl.

"If you don't play I'll cry," Pansy warned him. Fear shot through Draco who remembered his father's warning.

"No no, don't cry," he pleaded.

"So, you'll play?" she asked him smiling.

"Okay, but only if you have cookies at your party," he said dejectedly.

"But I don't have any cookies!" Pansy cried out loudly.

"Well, then I guess we have to play something else. I suggest Jedi-Wizards, that's my favorite," he said proudly.

"No, tea party," Pansy demanded, "we just have to find some cookies."

"Let's go to the kitchen, there's always cookies in that place," he told her. Quietly they snuck out of the play room and downstairs. The two arrived in the bustling room packed with house elves, waiting eagerly to serve them.

"What can we be getting the young master and mistress?" asked an older looking elf dressed in a pillowcase. He looked so funny that Pansy laughed at him.

"Cookies," Draco said sternly.

"Chocolate chip," Pansy added in a demanding voice. In a matter of seconds a plate of delicious looking cookies was zooming towards the pair of playmates. Draco took the plate and they headed back into the play room.

"Now we can have our tea party!" Pansy squealed happily taking the plate and slamming the plate down next to the tea setting. Draco let out an enormous groan and took a seat across the table from her. Luckily for Draco at that moment, Lucius and Mr. Parkinson came back into the room.

"Did you have fun, Princess?" Mr. Parkinson asked her daughter.

"Daddy, we weren't done with our tea party!" Pansy said angrily to her father, Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Sorry, pumpkin, but its time to go," he told her daughter in a kind voice.

"We haven't even eated one cookie," Pansy argued scrunching up her noise like a pug.

"Cookies? Where did you get cookies?" Lucius asked his son and his friend.

"The house elves gave them to us," Pansy lied quickly. Lucius looked at his son, but seemed satisfied by her answer. Draco was shocked at how easily Pansy had lied and how easily his father had believed her. It was totally unfair!

Draco suddenly liked the idea of having this girl as a friend, she was a quick lie and adults trusted her, oh the possibilities.

Present

That was the Pansy he still knew. His partner in crime, she understood him. That was what made their bond so special. Not many could say they knew what it was like to walk in Draco's shoes, but Pansy did. No matter how time could effect others, nothing would change the friendship the two young Slytherins shared with one another. They had briefly spent a period as lovers during the beginning of the year, but had decided they would have the rest of their lives to pursue a physical relationship with each other.

It had become common knowledge that one day Pansy would become his wife. Draco was both relieved and agitated by this. He did truly appreciate the person Pansy was, but not for a wife. However, he knew with a wife like Pansy, he would never be bored. Pansy was a very high spirited, impetuous girl, but he did love her. However, his love was like that of a brother, who wanted only what was best for her. Although Draco was sure he would not he was the option for her husband, it would be financially beneficial. Also, politically speaking, the marriage was in the best interest of both of them. And a Slytherin cares more about gain than anyone else could imagine.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. If you like this story I'll keep updating, but if I don't get a review soon, it might be discontinued, so please review. The next chapter will probably be about Draco's early education, maybe even a glimpse of Crabbe and Goyle. Review soon. Thanks, love KTBallerina.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of One Day

Summary: Twenty-four hours in the life of Draco Malfoy leading up til his initiation into the Death Eaters. Comprised of stories that explain Draco, some are flashbacks and others occur in the present.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am merely a high school girl, who is broke and works too much and wants to go to college. I own nothing you recognize.

December 31st 2:00 a.m.

Pansy may have been the first person Draco had met, but during his younger years he had spent a great deal of time at a school for young wizards. Coventry Primary School was for only the most elite of wizarding society's children. Only young boys were accepted to the prestigious school an this was where Draco met Vince and Greg, most commonly known at Hogwarts as Crabbe and Goyle.

Vince was quiet solemn young man, resigned to joining the Death Eaters. He rarely spoke at all, knowing his fate and destiny. Although, he was a terrible charms student, he excelled at Transfiguration. Being a Slytherin prevented him from showing his gift in class, but he had always gotten full marks on every test and homework assignment. In addition to being very studious Vince was also very interested in becoming a writer. It was not a career his parents approved of though, and so he had again resigned himself into becoming his father's assistant after school. Vince acted as the brains of the group at most times. It had been his idea to exploit Harry Potter's fear of dementors during their third year. Vince was also responsible for helping Draco pass Transfiguration. Vince, however, lacked the passion for life Draco had, he simply had no sense of adventure. He was grounded, a realist and at times, very boring.

Greg on the other hand, was plain thick. Honestly, Draco had never met a person with less intelligence than Greg. He was unmovingly loyal, however, was the muscle of the group. Greg was eager to become a Death Eater. He was anxious to start his eternal fate. He planned to go into the family business after Hogwarts, whatever that meant. While Greg was insipid, he was not altogether worthless. He had a powerful presence that filled the room and a well-intentioned soul. Greg also happened to be the second son of the Goyle family, and second in the eye's of his family. His older brother, Charles, was a saint in the Goyle house. So, Greg had learned to stand out of the spotlight, and make the best of every situation. His positive demeanor often balanced out his shortcomings, and Vince's quietness.

Together, they were a team. There were other friends who came into their life; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and the entire Slytherin quidditch team. However, they were a classic group. Vince, the brain, Greg, the muscle, and Draco, the fearless leader. What a joke, fearless. Draco had never been so terrified in his entire life. He was going to give his life over into darkness, to fall into eternal ambiguity. He was scared, he had always trusted his father and believed him to be a fair man, but now Draco let him wonder. The doubt he felt lingered over his heart.

Vince and Greg had such conflicting views concerning Lord Voldemort. Vince wanted to postpone his fate, Greg wanted to face it, Draco wanted to escape it. However, there was no escape. Draco had always considered Greg the dumbest one of the group maybe he was right, maybe he had always been right…

Flashback

It was Draco's first day of school at Coventry Primary School, where Draco would learn the foundations of everything necessary to be a successful wizard or so his father had said. This Monday was not unordinary for England, it was raining and foggy. Narcissa dressed her little prince in a black rain coat and matching hat, with little snakes around the cuffs and hems. She gave him an umbrella with a snake carved into the staff. She took a photograph of her precious baby boy and sent him off with his father.

Lucius had agreed to take Draco to school on his way over to the Ministry. Although Narcissa had wanted to be with Draco, but he had put his foot down. After all, Coventry Primary had been his school, an all-wizard school, certainly not for house witches.

Upon entering his alma mater, he saw two of his associates and smiled, Crabbe and Goyle, with what looked like little pigs dressed in wizard robes. He smiled and walked over to them dragging Draco behind him, like a dog on a leash.

"Good morning gentlemen, are these you sons?" Lucius asked them in a condescending tone, after all none was higher than the Malfoy. He knew perfectly well that these were their sons, but he felt a need to make some sort of conversation with them.

"Yes, this is my son, Vincent," Crabbe said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"And this is my second son, Greggory," Goyle told Lucius only semi-interestedly.

"Parents please leave, pick-up time is two o'clock exactly. I will return your children to you then," an elderly witch said from the front of the room. All of the parents grudgingly exited the room, muttering about respect. "Now, students, please all sit in a circle on the floor."

Draco immediately froze, Malfoys did not sit on the floor, and neither did he. He tapped Vince's shoulder and whispered, "Are you actually going to sit on the floor like a dog?"

"No, I don't want to, but I don't want to get into any trouble either," he told him stopping, looking uncertain and cautious.

"What about you Goyle?" Draco asked him, having forgot his first name.

"Might as well, that's what we're being told to do isn't?" he asked rhetorically. He continued to move toward the spot on the floor where the teacher had pointed, until Draco's voice rang out.

"WE DO NOT SIT ON THE FLOOR LIKE DOGS!" he yelled for the entire class to hear him. In a moment all the little wizards were on their feet, except for a few timid looking little boys.

"What's all this about then? What is you name young man?" the witch demanded angrily.

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy," he said swelling with pride. All the children looked at him with reverence in their eyes.

"I demand you sit down on the floor right now or else I will notify your parents," she threatened.

"Please do, they will tell you that Malfoys do not sit on the floor," he said with a note of triumph in his voice.

"All of you stay where you are, while I go alert Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy," the teacher said. Draco felt fear course through him, what would his parents say? His father would be angry, but he would be proud too, right? He had upheld the Malfoy code of honor, no matter the cost.

"You shouldn't have done that," a quiet voice said.

"Why not?" Draco asked the brown haired boy.

"Gran said to do whatever the teacher says, and my Gran is never wrong," he said.

"Oi, what's your name," Vince questioned him.

"Neville Longbottom," he responded blandly.

"Well, I suggest you keep your suggestions to yourself, because Crabbe doesn't like it," Vince said pointing to the very big, scary Crabbe. Neville gave a little tremble and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle come with me," a very stern looking man said. He took them out of the classroom into an office where all three of their fathers were waiting. Lucius did not look angry, in fact he looked prideful.

"Your sons tried to stage a classroom choux this morning by refusing to sit on the floor, claiming it was unbecoming for them," the stern man explained.

"I understand your concern headmaster, and I am sure Vincent is quite apologetic," Crabbe Senior said.

"Yes, I am sure Greggory was simply confused by the whole situation," explained Goyle Senior.

"Very well and good, just promise me no more mischief, you two," the headmaster pleaded and the two boys nodded their heads. "Mister Malfoy you have been accused of being the ringleader, what do you have to say or yourself?"

"I shall never surrender," Draco said bravely eliciting smiles from the faces of the adults. Lucius saw this as his opportunity to throw his two sense in.

"I believe my son was correct, if he does not wish to sit on the floor, then let him sit in a chair," Lucius said with no trace of humor in his voice.

But- but Mister Malfoy-" the headmaster spluttered.

"Let-him-sit-in-a-chair. Its not a difficult task is it?" Lucius asked threateningly.

"No sir," replied the defeated headmaster.

Present

Those days had seemed so long ago, when they were just young boys and now they were on the verge of manhood. They had always remained friends since that day, the classroom choux as they had heard it called was never forgotten by any student or teacher at Coventry Primary school. It was true though, maybe they should have just sat down. Maybe they should have just conformed, maybe Draco should just give in. Then again, where did power come from? Taking great risks, and that was what Draco had to do.

The Malfoy Code bound him to it.

Author's note: sorry that an update took so long, but my dad was diagnosed with cancer and I had final exams. I think the next chapter may be a flashback to Draco's sorting or it may be a scene between him and his mother. I am really fascinated with the character of Narcissa, but you tell me, Leave a review. Love, KTBallerina. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
